Valor
by TheGeekAnonimusWriter
Summary: Dipper era alguien valiente cuando es trataba con cosas paranormales. Pero cuando las chicas eran el tema, era un completo fracaso. Dipper no tenia el valor para invitar a Pacifica a una cita... pero Mabel tampoco tenia mucha paciencia. (One-shot)


**Valor**

¿Perseguir a un hombre lobo por el bosque con la luna llena a punto de salir? Fácil. Dipper no dudo dos veces en aquella ocasión.

¿Saltar desde lo alto de la montaña confiando ciegamente en que Mabel acertaría su garfio volador en el momento adecuado? También, muy fácil.

¿Enfrentarse a un demonio interdimensional que probablemente lo mate a él y a toda su familia, causando el fin del mundo en el proceso? Easy peasy.

¿Invitar a salir a Pacifica Northwest?  
Eso era algo que Dipper claramente no podía hacer con la misma facilidad que todo lo demás.

Aquellos veranos en Gravity Falls le habían transformado en un chico valiente y decidido que se enfrentaba a todo tipo de cosas perturbadoras, sobrenaturales y peligrosas durante sus aventuras en el fantástico pueblo.

Sin embargo, sus primeros años de secundaria habían sido todo lo contrario.  
El rechazo de Wendy había sido algo significativo para el entrando en la pubertad, por lo que su timidez hacia las chicas no era nada extraño.  
No había tenido una cita, ninguna.

Pero aquello no era algo que realmente le molestara, después de todo solo pensaba en una persona desde que se terminaba el verano y volvía a comenzar. Pacifica Northwest.

Ligeramente acida, arisca, pero una gran amiga con fuerte personalidad que había logrado ganarse su cariño desde que había logrado romper la mascarada que los Northwest habían colocado sobre ella y ver el rostro de la verdadera Pacifica.  
Le gustaba. Dipper estaba claramente consciente de que la rubia lo atraía como si fueran imanes opuestos y el chico realmente no podía negarlo, incluso Mabel ya estaba al tanto de su interés por Pacifica.

Pero aun así, se sentía acobardado. Cada vez que Dipper se acercaba hacia la chica para invitarla a salir, rápidamente terminaba dirigiendo la conversación hacia otro lado o su tartamudeo simplemente evitaba que lo lograra.

Sin embargo, aquel era el día.

\- Ey Pacifica, ¿Te gustaría… no, no. Demasiado directo…

Dipper caminaba en círculos por su habitación, mientras movía las manos agitadamente para todas direcciones, intentando formar una frase apropiada para invitar a salir a la rubia.  
Mabel se encontraba recostada en su cama, con medio cuerpo fuera del colchón y observando el techo de la habitación, claramente aburrida de estar en la misma situación de siempre.

\- ¡Vamos Dipper! No es tan difícil, ¡Solo invítala y listo! Son solo palabras. PA LA BRAS.

\- ¡No es tan sencillo Mabel!

Dipper pareció gemir por la angustia, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro, lamentándose internamente por haber involucrado a su gemela en aquello.  
Pero no podía acobardarse, sencillamente lo haría y aun que las cosas no salieran bien, afrontaría el rechazo.

El Pines salió volando como una bala de la cabaña del misterio, con su gorra bien colocada a la cabeza, considerando que esta le daría "suerte". Mabel intento detenerlo al grito de "¡Espera Dipper!" pero era demasiado tarde, no podía echarse atrás. El verano terminaría en dos semanas, no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Corrió por las calles del pueblo, esquivando a las personas que simplemente lo ignoraban al paso.  
Hasta que la encontró. Sentada en uno de los bancos del parque con un helado en su mano.

\- ¡Paz!- El chico sonrió ampliamente y algo más tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

\- ¡Dip! ¿Qué pasa?

Dipper se quedó sin habla. Pacifica se giró y lo observo directamente a los ojos. Dipper podría jurar que ambos ojos se asemejaban a perlas azules que brillaban con tanta intensidad que lo dejaban ciego.

Y ahí cayó en un bucle. Ella es rica, ella es bonita, ella es interesante y… ante sus propios ojos, Dipper era solo un nerd con una fea marca de nacimiento en la frente.

\- Yo… yo…

El castaño trago saliva mientras que Pacifica arqueaba una ceja y cambiaba a una expresión un tanto aburrida.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dipper?

\- Es que… agh, olvide traer algo de la cabaña para enseñarte…

"Retirada táctica" pensó para sus adentros pero justo cuando estaba volteándose, Mabel se presentó detrás de su espalda y lo empujó hacia delante, lanzándolo sobre Pacifica.  
El helado de la misma cayó estrepitosamente sobre la camiseta del chico.

\- ¡Mabel! ¿Qué crees que hace?- Pacifica se mostró indignada. No por manchar a Dipper, simplemente por perder su helado.- ¡Era de chocolate!

\- ¡Le gustas! Por dios Pacifica, ¡Le gustas al estúpido de Dipper y no sabe cómo decírtelo!

El castaño se congelo en el acto, observando horrorizado a su hermana gemela, quien lo miraba con aparente enfado.

\- Jesus, Dipper, ¡NO ERA TAN DIFICIL!

Mabel zapatea un poco el suelo debajo de ella y se gira como una furia, echando a andar lejos de ambos. Dipper parpadea un par de veces antes de mirar a Pacifica, quien al parecer no se encontraba tan perpleja como él.

\- ¿En serio hacía falta que Mabel lo dijera para que me invitaras a salir, Pines?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Olvídalo. Pasa por mi casa a las siete. Te llevare a comer algo.

Pacifica le guiño un ojo antes de pararse, sacudirse levemente su falda morada y depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del contrario.

\- No llegues tarde.-Toda echa sonrisas, Pacifica se retiró dando pequeños saltitos.

\- ¿Ella lo sabía?

Dipper estaba a punto de vomitar por los nervios. Aunque, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Al final, tendría su cita con Pacifica Northwest.

-

Siempre me imagine a Dipper con varios problemas de autoestima en su adolescencia y a Mabel lidiando con las preocupaciones de su hermano.

Welp, quiero activar la cuenta y escribir varios one shots sobre ships que a mí me agraden.

¿Les gustaría que hiciera una página de Facebook o Instagram para anunciar los próximos escritos? ¡Además así podemos estar en contacto!

3 


End file.
